Balloons of Doom
Balloons of Doom is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 30, 2017 to an audience of 1.61 million viewers Plot Piper begins a meeting of the Man Fans at her house. She sees Jasper there, and they ask why he's there. Jasper says that though he isn't a Man Fan, he still wants to tell them all sorts of interesting stuff about Captain Man and Kid Danger. The doorbell rings, and a man with a beard is at the door, holding balloons. He says someone ordered balloons for the Man Fan meeting, but none of them had ordered any. He enters the house, and Nurse Cohort exits his box of balloons. The man reveals himself to be Dr. Minyak in disguise. Most of the Man Fans escape, but Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort stop Piper, Jasper, and two of the Man Fans, keeping them hostage. Dr. Minyak shoots a balloon with a heliometer and the balloon rises through the roof. He video calls Captain Man and Kid Danger in the Man Cave, and Henry realizes that Dr. Minyak is in his house. Dr. Minyak then shows Piper tied up in the kitchen, with balloons attached to her. Dr. Minyak tells them that for the next three hours, his villain friends will be running around Swellview, committing crimes. He tells them that Kid Danger and Captain Man can't do anything about it, because if they move away from the monitor or call the police, he will activate the heliometer, and send Piper to outer space. Charlotte and Schwoz get under the monitor, and tell them that they have a plan to get Kid Danger and Captain Man out of the Man Cave, without Dr. Minyak knowing. Charlotte goes to Henry's house with a blonde wig on as a disguise. She tries to sell Dr. Minyak AA batteries as a distraction. Schwoz quickly changes the monitor to a portable camera that he rigs onto Kid Danger and Captain Man. He then attaches a poster of the Man Cave behind them, so that they can walk to the house, but look like they're staying in the Man Cave. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up at the doorstep, where Charlotte is waiting for them. Captain Man tells Charlotte that the rigging won't go through the front door, so they would need to sneak through the back door. They show up at the kitchen window and signal to Piper to distract Dr. Minyak. Piper asks if Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort are dating. Dr. Minyak then says they have a on and off relationship. Nurse Cohort refutes this, revealing she likes Captain Man. Captain Man and Kid Danger sneak into the house, and tell Dr. Minyak to turn around. He turns, and they draw their weapons. Dr. Minyak then says if they try to attack he will make Piper fly. Jasper then begins to attack Dr. Minyak after Captain Man and Kid Danger surrender their weapons. The two Man Fans in the house attack Nurse Cohort. Charlotte cuts Piper out of the chair. Jasper finally gets thrown to the floor. Captain Man takes the Helium gun, and Kid Danger hits Dr. Minyak in the face into the chair. He begs them to let him out but they mock him and shoot him up to the sky. Jake arrives home, sees the damage done to his ceiling, and asks if anyone he knew was dead. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Samuel Sadovnik as Benny *Chet Lewis as Man Fan #1 *Melody Thi as Man Fan #2 *Lelee Parrish as Man Fan #4 *Izabella Alvarez as Sharon Trivia *This episode marks the fourth physical appearance of both Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort and their first appearance in Season 3. *This episode is the first time Jasper and Piper meet Dr. Minyak. *It is unknown how Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort knew where Piper lives. *Kid Danger and Captain Man taking pictures in front of a beach themed background is a reference to The Thundermans Episode Thunder In Paradise. *Henry mentions 867-5309/Jenny which is an old song that has also been mentioned on Game Shakers. *When Henry says that they have four fists, he only puts up one. *Captain Man saying that Manchego is his favorite cheese could be a reference to his last name Manchester. *Dr. Minyak reveals his father died by a double AA battery. *Nurse Cohort reveals that she has a crush on Captain Man. *This is the third time where Henry appears in the Hart’s Home as Kid Danger. The first was in I Know Your Secret, and the second in Live and Dangerous, Part 2. *This is the fifth time where Henry and Ray are Captain Man and Kid Danger for the entirety of the episode. The first was in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, followed by Space Invaders, Part 2, Stuck in Two Holes and Live and Dangerous, Part 2. *This is the seventh time that Ray is Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. *In Danger & Thunder, Max mentions wanting the heliometer that Dr. Minyak invented and used in this episode. *This is the second time that people couldn't say Dr. Minyak's name right, the first was in Tears of the Jolly Beetle. Goofs *When Dr. Minyak flies into the air, he flies through the ceiling of the kitchen, and debris falls on the floor. However, as the house has two stories, we should have then heard him go through the roof, and more debris should have fallen. However, it only appeared that he hit the ceiling once. *In Danger & Thunder, Dr. Minyak lost his Heliometer, so it wouldn't make sense for him to still have it. **Although, he could've built another one for the fact that almost a year has past between the two episodes. International Air Date *UK - Monday, October 16th at 5:30pm (BST) *Latin America - February 4th, 2018 *Spain - November 17th, 2017 Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017